Los Viajes de Shana
by RanXan
Summary: Shana y Yuuji deciden dejar la ciudad y empezar un nuevo rumbo a otras ciudades, Yuuji decide mostrarle un poco mas sobre la vida humana... humor, momentos agradables y un poquito de romance... CAPITULO 01! SxY


**SEGUNDO FANFIC! De partede su servido Ran-loca-chan xD! ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Shakugan no Shana no me pertenece, si fuera asi Shana y Yuuji ya se hubieran besado, y Yoshida estaria muerta. ( :D )_

**Capitulo 01**

"**Devorando Algodón de Azúcar en Ikasim City"**

_La noche en que los dos jóvenes eternos dejaron su vida atrás, emprendieron el viaje de escaque que habían planeado desde hace mucho. Un "adiós" a sus seres cercano hubiese estado bien, pero en esas circunstancias lo único que podían hacer era irse sin decir nada._

_Dos sombras desaparecieron desde la ventana del balcón de Yuuji, hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Sin dejar rastros, sin nada en su camino, su nueva vida esta a punto de comenzar._

"Estoy cansado Shana. ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato?". Dijo Yuuji afirmando sus manos contra sus rodillas y jadeando del cansancio por haber caminado toda la noche.

"Ahhh… cállate de una vez, tu aceptaste venir con nosotros ahora deberás soportarlo. Además si no fuera por ti, no tendría que ir a pie". Shana estaba aburrida de las quejas que Yuuji había protestado toda la noche desde que salieron de la ciudad.

"Mmm…"

"¿Podrías decir otra cosa que no sea eso Alastor?

"Bueno, como sea. De todos modos ya estamos a punto de llegar a _Iskasim City_, ahí podremos quedarnos por el resto del día, he escuchado que esta ciudad tiene un parque muy grande". Sosteniendo un mapa en las manos, Yuuji, indica el lugar al que se dirigen.

"¿Parque? Entonces déjate de holgazanear y empieza a mover las piernas, ya casi es medio día."

"Si, si…"

"Mmm…"

No había pasado ni media hora desde el último descanso y ya se encontraban frente a un enorme cartel de bienvenida que indicaba su llegada a "Iskasim City".

No era la ciudad más extravagante del mundo, ni la más rural. Pero era perfecta para los viajeros que esperaban pasar una mediana estadía y disfrutar de sus atracciones.

A medida que avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad podían apreciar mas y mas los grandes edificios de esta en una parte de la ciudad y, en la otra un sin fin de mercaderes que ofrecían diversas curiosidades.

El recorrido no fue muy largo, se detuvieran cerca de una cancha de soccer y se percataron de que en la rejas había puesto un cartel de propaganda para un parque de diversiones.

"_Ven a disfrutar de nuestras muchas atracciones al Parque de Diversiones Iskasim, te esperamos todos los días de 10:00am a 11:00pm. ¡No faltes!"_

"Parece algo divertido… ¿Te gustaría ir Shana? Pregunto Yuuji, en un tono muy animado.

"No tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, hay mucho que hacer".

"Vamos, solo será un rato, no tiene nada de malo distraerse un poco en cosas así. Además no hacemos esto nunca". Las palabras de Yuuji, parecían inútiles contra la decisión de Shana.

"Pero…"

"Anda vamos, te comprare unos ricos dulces que venden en los parques".

"Esta bien, pero solo será un rato. ¿De acuerdo?". Shana acepto la innegable propuesta de su –ahora- compañero de viajes Sakai Yuuji, y es que, los dulces son su debilidad después de todo.

El parque de diversiones era realmente hermoso, contaba con un sin fin de juegos y puestos de venta por todos lados. La gente salía y entraba constantemente de todas las entradas de las atracciones. Shana y Yuuji eran sólo dos puntos pequeños vistos desde arriba en medio de toda la multitud.

El mistes le había prometido a su compañera comprarle los dulces mas ricos de los puestos, sabia que debía cumplir, después de todo el fue el que insistió tanto en que pasaran un rato al parque.

"Ne… Shana. ¿Te gustan los algodones de azúcar? ¿O prefieres las manzanas acarameladas como yo?"

La Flame Haze dijo en su mente _"Manzanas acarameladas…", _de alguna forma quería comerlas junto a Yuuji, pero el recuerdo amargo del Festival de Misaki al que habían ido por separado hace ya un tiempo, y como había terminado todo después de este, le hizo rechazar esa oferta.

"Quiero un algodón de azúcar…". Se limito a contestar, la verdad sabia que no era el momento para traer malos recuerdos, así que prefirió tomar la otra opción.

"Ehmmm… esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces comeremos algodón". Una contagiosa sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al contestar y camino hacia el vendedor.

"Eto… o-ok". Shana se había sonrojado al ver tal gesto de Yuuji, esa sonrisa típica de él siempre la había puesto nerviosa pero de alguna manera le alegraba verla.

"¿Esto es un algodón de azúcar?" Shana pregunta algo sorprendida, la verdad es que nunca había comido uno en su vida.

"Pues si. ¿No los conocías?"

"No"

"_Es capaz de aceptar comer algo sin saber que es…"_ Piensa Yuuji mientras le pasa un algodón a Shana.

"Hammm… mmm… deli-cioso…". Shana estaba encandilada por el dulce saber del algodón, realmente le había encantado.

"Me alegro que te guste jeje…". Responde sonriente el mistes.

A Shana le había gustado tanto el algodón de azúcar, que termino comiéndose seis de estos. Yuuji ya casi se quedaba sin dinero y aun quería más, así que le insistió a la Flame Haze que fueran a otro lado.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Cuando me dejen un review... xD!  
**_


End file.
